The killer doll
by Luna midnight moon
Summary: Sasuke is a demone trapped in a doll and Naruko is goth girl who buys him at a yard sale. What happens when naruko falls for the demon.
1. Chapter 1

**I think I have been reading too much goosebumps, and watching to much horror to be making this story. I read this one where a doll has a demone in it and it reminded of chucky. So here's how it going to go down. Sasuke is lucifer son and Naruko is a teenage gothic chick who hates her parents. That will happen if Sasuke was cused into a doll and Naruko find him. Will there be love or fear?  
_**

Naruko was laying on her bed with her red lights on that surrounded her black walls, skulls, and all kinds of goth stuff you imagine. Her parents going to a yard sale that was a mile away from the house. That's where they get their cheap as shit.

"Naruko let's go." Her mother, Kushina called from down stairs. Naruko glared up at the ceiling before heaving herself in a sitting position and getting off her bed. Naruko went to the bedroom door where her boot where sitting. She bent down and unzipped the back and slipped her foot into it and moved it around so it was conferable before slipping the other one in the other one. Her boots covered her fish nets and came up to her knees right under her short skull skirt. She grabbed her purse before shoving the door out of her way before killing the lights. She ran down the stairs and out the front door before her parents complained about the outfit she was wearing today.

Naruko ran to the car and hoped in the back of the car. Naruko strapped herself in and waited her dispicable parents to come. Naruko plugged her ear buds in and blasted Bullet For My Valentines in her ear.

She did not pay any attention to her parents as they climbed into the car and felt the car rumble. Minato pulled out of the drive away and speed down the street. Naruko stared out the window saw other cars drove by. About fifthteen minutes later Naruko saw the house from the distances. She sign before blasting the music a bit louder so that way she did not have to hear the greeting of the dumb ass people with no life. When Minoto pulled up to the house Naruko quickly grabbed her purse and got out of the car and slammed the door behind her.

As her parents was talking the owners about what they where selling today Naruko looked around. All the stuff they had was all crap. There was no black, skulls or anything that will relate to her room.

Naruko sign pushing the power button on the IPOD to turn off the music. She wrapped her earbuds around it and tucked it into her purse.

"Naruko?" Minato called out to his daughter. Naruko spun around with a fake smile on her face.

"Yes dad?'

"Found anything you like?" Naruko rolled her eyes.

"No dad not yet." She called back in a slight annoyed voice.

"Okey hurry up because we will leaving soon." Naruko rolled her eyes as she continued to look through the shit. Naruko was just about to give up until she heard a voice.

"Naruko." A voice whispered through the wind. Naruko looked around her see where it came from. "Come play with me." The voice came again.

"Hello." She called out.

"Naruko, come play with me." The voice sounded dark and sexy.

"Where are you." She called out again as she followed the voice.

"Come closer." Naruko followed the voice until she across a table with glass, china, and other party stuff. "Under the table." Naruko slowly look down before bending over where the voice came from.

There was no one except a doll. It was the size of the chucky dolls that you see in the movies, but it looked the doll that was made from the bookd the Raven. Naruko leaned in and picked up the doll with both hands and held it up in front of her to examed it. It had Raven hair, black long coat with a black vest and pants on with boots. It eyes was as dark as night. She fell in love it. She giggled and held it close to her chest.

"I think I'll take you home." She said it as the doll just stared at her. She smiled before walking to the owner.

The owner looked at her with a smile on her face.

"Hello dear, are you ready to buy something?" Naruko nod her head before setting the doll on the table. The women looked at it with horror. "Y-you want that?" Naruko stared at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes."

"Umm dear, maybe you want to find something else; becuase there was something about that doll that is evil." Naruko smiled.

"Great I'll take it." The women stared at her.

"Are you sure?" Naruko rolled her eyes.

"Yes, now give me a number of how much you want for it." The owner looked at the doll one more time.

"10 dollars." Naruko grabbed her bat wallet from her purse hoping her got enough. She cheered in her head when she saw she had enough. Naruko pulled out two fives and handed it to the women. The owner took the money and Naruko took the doll and ran to the car.

Naruko held the doll up again and gave it a smile. "You are so cool." She whispered to it.

Naruko held the doll close to her chest, as the dolls eyes rolled up and looked at her with an evil smirk knwoing that it was going to have with her.

**To be continued**


	2. Chucky

On the way back home Naruko's parents was throwing their bitchy fits about the doll that Naruko bought, but no matter how much that bitch about it the more Naruko zoned out. When the car pulled up into the drive way Naruko got out of the car and ran to the house leaving her parents in the car. Since she had the key to the door she did not have to wait for her dad. She took the key out of her purse and undid the lock. Once she heard the click she shoved the door out of her way and ran upstairs holding the doll close to her chest.

Once she was in her room with the red lights on she threw her purse on a near by night stand and walked over to her bed. She stood right by the edge of the bed and crawled to the middle. She laid her back against the headboard holding onto her new doll. Naruko held the doll in front of her.

"Hmm, you must have a name or something." She started looking around the doll to find one. She checked the collar of his shirt and saw the name 'Sasuke' written on it. Naruko smiled at the name. "Sasuke, that good name for you." She smiled at it. Naruko then set Sasuke on pillow right next to her and leaned to the right where the remote was set on her night stand.

"Since I got nothing better to do; I might as well just watch The Bride of Chucky." Naruko turned on her TV and DVD play and the movie started where it left off.

~X~

Sasuke was smirking in his mind as he watched Chucky kill the teenage girl's uncle. He would slowly sneak a glance at Naruko when he knows that she was not looking. Sasuke never like kids or stupid teenager, but Sasuke loved the goth girl that was sitting right next to him.

He can see her smiling when the new doll Tiffany killed the two newly wedds.

"I have to look on Ebay to find a doll of her for Sasuke." Naruko said looking down at Sasuke. Sasuke just sat there staring at the TV.

_If your soul is in that doll I have no trouble with that._ Sasuke thought to himself. Naruko smiled and reached to her nightstand and open the dressure and pulled out black lipstick and nail polish. She shut the door back before she took off her boots and set them right next to the bed.

Sasuke watched as Naruko set her legs back on the bed. Her skirt slid down to her tigh exsposing her back panties. Naruko pop the top off the lip stick and put some on. She smooshed her lips together. She then set the lip stick back on the night stand and then opened the nail polish. She continues to watch the movie as she did her nails.

Sasuke was not really paying any attention, as Naruko was blowing her nail for them to get dry.

"Naruko time for dinner!" Kushina called from the kitchen.

"Coming mother." Naruko called back. Naruko set the nail polish aside before getting off the bed. Naruko grabbed the remote and turned off the Tv and smiled at Sasuke. "I'll be back Sasuke."

Naruko kept the lights on and shut the door.

~X~

Naruko walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where her parents was sitting around the kitchen. She looked at the food that was set on the table. It was large bowl of ramen. The food she hated the most. Naruko rolled her eyes and walked over the fridge and open the door. She looked inside and saw a bottle of green tea and some tomatoes. She smiled pulled out a green tea and shut the door.

She leaned against the counter not even bothering to sit with her parents.

"So Naruko, your eighteenth birthday is coming up. Is there anything you want?"

Naruko gave her parents a smirk. "A apartment, so I can leave." Minato signed as he was slipping his ramen.

"Sweet heart, way do you hate us so much?" Naruko shrugged her shoulder before walking out of the kitchen and made her way up stairs.

Naruko came up to her door and opened it. She took a step inside and saw that the doll was gone.

**To be continued**


	3. Sasuke

Naruko stared at the spot where the doll was suppose to be at for a moment. She froze her heart stop until she saw the doll laying right next to the bed. Naruko signed before walking over to the fallen doll and picked it back up. She set Sasuke back on the bed. She walked over to her purse and pulled a box of cigaretts out. She walked over to her window and opened it. She sat on the frame of the window and lite the cigartte. As she was staring up at the stars she took a drag and blew out the smoke out to the wind. Naruko was so busy looking at the stars that she did not know that Sasuke was tranforming out of the doll. Since it was night time it was his chance to get out. Sasuke pushed himself out of the doll and he was back to his normal size. He a bit tall then Naruko and was stuck as a nineteen year old.

Sasuke slowly walked over to Naruko until he was right behind her. Naruko stared out into the night when it all happen so fast. She was yanked off the window frame and onto the floor. She was just about to scream until Sasuke slammed his hand over her mouth to keep her quiet. Sasuke was now hovering over her with eyes that where dark as night looking down at her.

"If you keep those pretty little lips closed then we won't have a problem." Sasuke said in a cold voice. Naruko slowly nod her head yes and shivered at the coldness of his hand. Sasuke smirked at the fear in her eyes. Sasuke pushed himself off of Naruko and stepped away from her.

Naruko layed there trying to clear her head of what just happened. Sasuke stared at her. "What's wrong Naruko? Are you afraid of your new best friend now."

Naruko started at the ceiling for a few more minutes before slowly sitting up. She looked at the doll that was laying on the bed before looking up at Sasuke. She was the recimblence between the two. Naruko looked back up at Sasuke before slowly pushing herself off the floor keeping her eye on Sasuke.

"S-so you are the doll?" Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Yes you stupid bitch." Sasuke growled at her. Naruko shot a glare at him before yelling.

"Don't call me a bitch you fucking teme!" Out of no where Sasuke shoved her to the bed and kept her pinned.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that again." Sasuke hissed through his teeth. Naruko wanted to say something to him so badly, but was afraid what he would do to her since he dose have her pinned and just came out from a doll.

"What the fuck are you?"

Sasuke smirked. "Ah the number one question that you ask." Sasuke lets go of Naruko again. He walks over to the window and stared outside, as Naruko stood by the bed.

"So are you going to answer me and tell me what you are?" Sasuke turned around to face her and his eyes was bloody red.

"I think you can figure it out on your know Naruko." Naruko stared at him not knowing what to say really. "Your a fan of darkness Naruko." Sasuke said making seam like it was a hint.

Naruko stared at him not wanting to believe him. "No, your not." Sasuke smiled knwoing that she knew the answer. "You can't be."

"What Naruko?"

"A demon." Sasuke started clapping.

"Congratulation you solve the case." Naruko was starting to feel dizzy. She sat down at the edge of the bed to take what was happening. Sasuke looked around the room liking all the darkness in the room. "Nice."

"You called me. You brought me to you." Naruko whispered knowing what he can hear her. "Why?"

"I just liked your additude and I kew you would be the one to help me."

"Why should I?" Sasuke what getting annoyed with the questions.

"You fucking pissing me with your stupid ass questions." Naruko stood up.

"Then what the fuck do you want with me."

Sasuke then shoved her against the wall back the neck like he was choking the life out of her. "I'm getting sick and tired with all your stupid ass questions. If you don't want me here that's fine the sooner you help me the soon I will leave. I don't want to be trapped in a fucking doll all my life."

"W-what - do - want - me -to - do." Naruko asked breathless.

"The place where you bought me from has book with spells in it. The same spell that trapped me in that piece of shit."

"If-I-don't-help."

"I break ever fucking bone in your body." Sasuke then threw her to the floor. Naruko was trying to catch her breath as she held onto her neck. Naruko then knew that she was living in the middle of heel right now and the only way out to help the demon. Boy dose she gret buying that stupid doll.

**To be continued**


	4. Searching

Naruko was sitting at computer desk searching through ever website for a spell book for Sasuke. Naruko searched ever where and try's to find a damn book that dose not seem to be fake. She has been searching for five hours now, but she was having a hard time finding the book since Sasuke was pacing back and forworth behind her: watching her every move. Naruko yawned and looked over at her nightstand seeing that it was 11:30pm. She would have to get up early in the morning the catch the school bus which comes around 6:45am. Naruko signed before turing her chair around to look at Sasuke who was now standing infront of her. Naruko looked deep into his black stone eyes before turning away to look down at the floor.

"Can I please go to bed now. I will look more tomorrow, but right now I have to go to bed for school in the morning." Naruko did not want to his face when she asked. Sasuke started at her for a moment before grabbing her upper arms and pulled her out of the chair. Sasuke glared at her for a moment before shoving her to the door making her crash into it. Her saved herself by exstending her arms out to catch her from hitting the door.

"Do what you need to do and hurry up." Sasuke said in the cold dark voice. Naruko stood there for a moment before slowly running her hand down the wooden door to the knob. She grabbed the cold metal and slowly turned to the right slowly opening the door. Naruko stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

Naruko walked to her bathroom and to ready for bed. Luckly her parents was still down stairs laughing and talking thinking that she was asleep since her bed time was 10pm. Naruko did not know what to do or how she was going to sleep since she will be having a demon in her room as she slept.

~X~

Sasuke glared at the that Naruko walked out. Sasuke signed before walking over to the bed and flop down laying his head on the pillow. Sasuke glared at the ceiling as he laid his hands behind his head.

"Stupid bitch. This way I hate humans; they always have to go eat, bathroom, and to bed. Luckly for me that I don't those problems." Sasuke whispered to himself. Sasuke then felt his heart beat under his chest.

He slammed his hand over it to make it stop. This has beed going on since he got out of that stupid doll. In his family they say that if their heart starts beating under their chest that means they found their soul mate. Sasuke did not like the fact that his heart was beating for Naruko. There was something about her that he did not want to harm. Hell he was a demon and enjoys that type of pain and puffering from others. I mean god damn without pain he would die. For some reason it kills him to hurt her, but he had no choice, but to do so.

Sasuke dose not really understand the purpose of love really. Sasuke thinks it's all bull shit, but when he saw Naruko for the first time he knew that he had fell in love with her and is doing everything he can he not make her feel the same way; even if it means being an asshole to her. Sasuke was slid hands over his head and over his face trying to take a deep breath, but choke.

He then heard the bedroom door open. Sasuke turned to his left and froze at what he saw. Naruko standing there in a short black night dress that showed her cleavage. Naruko stared at Sasuke's reaction before blushing.

"Sasuke are you ok?" Just her voice made Sasuke snap out of it.

"Hn, just go to sleep and I will talk to you in the morning." Sasuke said as he got off the bed and walked over to the window. Naruko eyes followed Sasuke movement before walking over to her bed still keeping an eye on him to make sure he did not do anything. Naruko relaxed when she reached the head of the bed and pulled the covers open. She slid in and covered herself up. Naruko reached over and killed the light off her nightstand. The only light that was shining in the room was the moon light. Naruko just stared layed there watching the light boucing off of Sasuke's body. He looked so handsome just standing there by the window looking up at the moon.

"Will you be here in the morning?" Naruko asked.

"Not in person, but in that fucking doll that my soul trapped in." Sasuke answered the simple question.

"Why is it that you come out at night?" Naruko asked as she slid her hands under her head and continued to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke cut his glance from the moon and looked over at Naruko. "It only happens when the sun gose down, but it dose not matter right now ok. Just go to sleep." Naruko signed.

"Ok. Goodnight Sasuke." Naruko then turned away from him and went to sleep leaving Sasuke staring at her.

"Goodnight Naru." He whispered before turing back to the moon.

**To be continued**


	5. Sick day

Sasuke continues to watch Naruko sleep as he sat in a rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room. For some reason; she was not tossing or turning in her bed. Really she slept peacefully which is kinda weird knowing that a demon in watching her in the black not sure what he is going to do. Naruko slept through the whole night and sometimes through out the night she would smile and lick her lips making it hard for Sasuke not to jump her and rape her. Sasuke felt himself being pulled to the doll. Sasuke snapped a glance out the window and saw that the sun was coming up.

"Damn it." He whispered. Sasuke took a deep breath and closed his eyes. The light started shinning through the window hitting Sasuke's face. Black smoke started to surround him and starting at his feet his body started disappearing into the doll. The action that was taking place right in front of the sleeping Naruko made wake up. Her eyes slowly open and looked outside and saw that the sun was out. Naruko yawned before sitting and rubbedher sleepy eyes.

"Sasuke?" She called out. She brought her hands away from her face and looked around the room and saw that it was empty. "Sasuke where are you?" She called out again.

"I'm right here." His cold dark voice called out. Naruko took another glance around the room to find him, but nothing.

"Where?"

"I'm on the floor." Naruko blinked twice before pushing the covers off of her and got out of bed. Naruko walked to the end of the bed and saw the doll laying there. "Oh Sasuke." Was all she said before bending to pick him. She looked at him, as she held onto him.

"Naruko I told you already. I only come out when the sun go down, so stop whinning." The doll said to her in a tired voice now. Naruko looked at it concerned.

"Are you ok?"

"I'm weak that's all."

"Is there anything I have to do to help you?"

"I feed off of pain and that's what gives me my stranght." Just hearing that made Naruko's mind go blank for a moment before she started looking around the room. She has no idea why she's helping him, but there was something in her heart that tells her to help him. Naruko then set Sasuke on her bed and walked over to the nightstand. Sasuke did not see what she was doing as she starting looking through it to find something.

" Ah ha found it." Sasuke's eyes rolled up to see what she was doing. Naruko turned back to Sasuke holding something in her hand. It looked like metal and it was shinny. Naruko flipped it open making it into a pocket knife. Sasuke looked at her like she was crazy. Naruko then brought her arm and slowly moved the knife across her wrist. Sasuke felt himself get stronger, as Naruko continues to hurt herself.

"Naruko stop." Sasuke voice came to. "Are you stupid or something?" Naruko stopped what she was doing and threw the knife down.

"At leastyour better now." She whispered knowing that he can hear.

"Why are you doing this?" Naruko smirked.

"I don't know maybe because I'm what could happen if you did." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Dose she really think that something will happen to her if he dies. What a dumbass. Sasuke's through was cut when he heard a knock on the door.

"Naruko you missed your bus. Are you ok?" Kushina asked from the other side of the door. Naruko then quickly hid her knife and ran into the bathroom. She turned on the hot and spahed the water in her face making it hot. Naruko then ran out and crawled back into bed. She grabbed Sasuke wihtout even thinking about it and called back to her mom.

"No mom. I don't feel well right now." Naruko called out in a crashy voice. The door to bedroom open and her mother came walking in. Kushina saw her daughter holding onto the doll and her face was red.

"Oh poor baby; here let me fell your head." Kushina walked over to Naruko and layed a hand down. "Oh yeah your warm. Why don't you just home from school and rest. I will make you some beakfast before I head off to work." Kushina said as she stepped way from Naruko and walked out of the room. Once the door was closed Naruko threw the covers off and ran back to her bathroom to get some bandages for her wrist to make the bleeding stop. Naruko turned on the water and rinst the blood.

While Naruko was doing that Sasuke jumped up and walked to the edge of the bed where the knife was set. Sasuke smirked and grabbed the knife. Sasuke flipped knife open and gave it a smirk. His head then turned slowly around until his eyes was set on Naruko. Sasuke then turned his body the right way as his head and made his way across the bed. He jumped down and made his way into the bathroom with the knife still open.

Naruko was to busy to see what was going on as she was bandaging her wrist that she failed to see Sasuke standing right behind her smirking up at her, as Naruko turned off the water; she took a step back making Sasuke scrap her leg. She screamed in pain and hit the floor.

"Ow!" She grabbed her leg that she can fell blood running down it. Sasuke chuckled and climbed onto her chest. Naruko stared at sasuke with pure fright as he slowly ran the tip of the knife down her face not breaking the skin.

"Smart girl you are. Now you get today off; you get to search more until to find a book." Tear ran down her face as she looked into his eyes. Sasuke ran the knife down her chest as he started at her cleavage. "The moment your mom leaves you better get to work. You understand me."

Naruko catched her breath before nodding her head 'yes'. Sasuke smirked once more before hopping off her chest and walked to her leg. He put his little hand on the scar. Naruko was not sure what he was doing, but she looked when he turned around and walked into bed and used the bed sheet to help his climb up the bed. Naruko looked at her leg and saw the cut was gone. She signed before getting up and walked into the room killing the bathroom lights.

**To be continued**


	6. All day

Naruko was sitting at her computer desk with her breakfast set right next to her. Her mother left and that was an hour ago. Naruko would take bites out of her food ever five minutes, as she was doing that Sasuke was sitting on the desk right beside her watching the screen. Naruko would sneak peeks at Sasuke making sure he didn't do anything to her. Naruko was getting frustrated when she could not find one damn spell book and she feel Sasuke was getting pissed as well. Naruko was not just looking at Sasuke, but her pocket knife that was set right beside Sasuke. Naruko continues search and search until she realized that it was noon. Naruko felt like she wanted to cry. Naruko bowed her head and whispered.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. I can't find it." Sasuke growled.

"Keep looking. The sooner you find it; the sooner I'm out of your life." Naruko froze at the throught. Even though Sasuke was a dick to her and abusive, she still did not want him to go. Naruko signed before looking back at the computer and continued her search liked Sasuke asked.

~X~

Naruko was searching for six hours now and she was getting tired. She was having a hard time keeping her eyes open and focas on the screen. Sasuke watched as her eye lids was falling and that made him roll his eyes and smack her on the back of the head to wake her. Naruko jumped in her seat at the small inpack on the back of her head. She snapped her eyes to Sasuke who was glaring at her. Naruko eyes then snapped back to the computer.

"Sorry." She whispered to Sasuke and her mind went back to the work. Her finger was getting numb and she can feel it tighing as she continues to type. Naruko cracked her figures to get rid of some of the numbness. Naruko then felt her stomach growl. Naruko signed and put her hand over her tummy and turned to Sasuke. "Can get something to eat?" Sasuke shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever just hurry up." Naruko smiled and jumped out of her seat. She stretched her muscles out that caused her to moan. Sasuke did not let her moans get to him as he turned away from her. He heard Naruko walk out the bedroom door and shutting it behind her.

~X~

Naruko rushed down stairs and into the kitchen. She flipped the lights on and ran to the fridge. She yanked the door open and pulled out the first thing her fingers touchs and that was a diet soda and a bowl of fruit. Naruko did not care what she ate at that point; she was so hungry.

Naruko walked over to the kitchen table and set her food down and pulled the chair out. She did not bother to grab a fork as she started eating with her figures. Naruko licked the juice off her figures and grabbed her can of soda. Once the can was open she took a twenty second drink that made the inside of her mouth hurt. Naruko slammed the can down and continued to eat for other five minutes.

She was half way through as the phone of wall started to ring. She stopped eat and put the fruit back in the fridge and ran over to the phone and pressed the 'call' button and held the phone up to her ear.

"Hello?"

"_Hey sweety how are you feeling?"_ Kushina asked from the other line.

"I'm fine now. I had a lot of rest."

_"That's good. Listen me and your father are going to hang out with some friends we just ran into. Will you be ok?"_

Naruko was a little happy and scared at the same time at the moment, but she knew she had to answer. "Yes that's fine. You guys have fun." She said with a sad smile on her face.

_"Thank you sweety. We will be home late, so be sure your in bed before we get home."_

_"_Yes mom."

_"Ok I love you."_

"You too." Naruko then pressed the 'end ' button and slammed the phone back on the wall. She signed for a moment before grabbing her drink and walked out of the kitchen killing the lights. Naruko walked up the stairs and into her bedroom. She saw Sasuke looking out the window. Ceriuse she was that she looked out as well and saw that the sun was setting. As the sun set over the herizon she saw blakc smoke surround Sasuke. Naruko stepped back a little as she saw the doll and there stood Sasuke in his human form.

Sasuke turned around and gave Naruko a smirk. "It's so good to get out of that doll." Sasuke said as he walked over to the desk and sat down in an extra chair. Naruko watched as he looked at her. "Well let back to it." Naruko nod her head and went back to work.

~X~

After another four hours the work was stressing Naruko out that she felt like she was going to cry. Naruko slammed her fist on the desk and turned to Sasuke.

"There is no real fucking spell cook out there." Naruko hissed at Sasuke. "So what the fuck do you want me to do?" Sasuke turned to her and the look he gave her sent fear through her whole body. His eyes had so much evil in them that she can see fire in them.

"You are a useless bitch. Can't do one god damn thing right. I swear you are doing this just to piss me off." Sasuke growled at her. Sasuke stood up so fast that Naruko did not have the chacnce to blink. Sasuke grabbed her upper arms and through down on the ground. Naruko catched her breath before leaning onto her elbows and started backing away from him slowly with fear in her eyes. Sasuke smiled as he reached over and grabbed the open knife that was on the deck. Naruko backed up a bit faster to get away, but she did not get very fast, as Sasuke jumped her and pinned her hends over her head. Naruko struggled against him.

"PLease Sasuke stop." Sasuke laughed as he ran the knife over her cheek. Naruko screamed as she felt the sharp pain run across her cheek. "Stop please!" Sasuke did not listen to her as he continues to cut her cheeks leaving three lines that made it look like whiskers. The blood was now mixed with tears, as she looked up at Sasuke with pain in her eyes.

"Hn." Sasuke then lean down a licked the blood off her cheeks. After he was done with that that marks on her cheek was gone, but left scars behind; he got up and picked her up. We walked over to her bed and placed her on it. Naruko's eyes dropped. Sasuke lean down and kissed her head. "I'm sorry Naru.

**To be continued**


	7. Taking sasuke to school

Sasuke sat there at the edge of the bed watching Naruko sleep. He had to admit that she did look really cute with the whiskers on her face although he did feel a little bad about what he did to her. If he wasn't so impatient he would not have done that to her, but if it was someone else then he would not give a rats ass about it. Sasuke did not know what time it was until he felt the light hitting his face. Sasuke signed and waited until he was back in the dolls body that lays on the bed. Once his soul was back in the fucking piece of platic he heard a loud annoying ringing. Hearing Naruko groaning and hitting the annoying thing she sat up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Naruko sat there for a moment taking everything in on what happen last night. She gasp and into the bathroom to look in the mirror hoping that what sasuke did to her was just a dream, but the moment she flipped the lights on she nearly screamed at what she saw.

On each cheek was three scars that made it look like whiskers. Naruko lean forward and her fingers over them to fell it, but it was like they where part of her skin. There no bumps ot anything that made it look like it was a scar, but was tattooed on. Naruko stood straight up. For some reason she like that look, it was not to dark or light. Naruko turned her head to see the Sasuke standing on her bed looking at her with a little guilt. She looked around him and saw that it was 6:30am. Naruko rushed around the as she was getting dress like brushing her hair and teeth at the time as she was looking for outfit to wear to school.

Naruko ended up wearing black and gray stockings, with a black shirt that ended up to her thigh, a shirt cut shirt that showed her belly ring and a little of her D cup breast. Naruko put some black lipstick and make up. Naruko then put on her fish net gloves before grabbing her bookbag and swung it onto her shoulders, as she was just about to run out the door she paused and looked behind her and stared at Sasuke who was sitting at the edge of the bed was his feet hanging. Naruko though of an idea. She smiled and walked over to Sasuke. Naruko stood right in front of him making him look up at her. Just before he could say anything Naruko picked him and walked out the door shutting it behind.

Sasuke started up at her. "Hey bitch what the fuck are you doing." Sasuke said quietly as she walked down the stairs where he parents was having breakfast.

"Well you bastard; I'm taking you to school with me." She whispered back.

"And why is that?" Naruko just smirked and did not say anything, but just walked to the front door not even bother to say bye to her parents.

"Naruko?" Naruko froze at the spot before calling back.

"Yes dad?"

"I know your not taking that thing to school with you." Minato called out to his daughter from the kitchen taking a drink of his coffee.

"It's my fucking doll, so get off my back." She called back and walked out the door slamming. Naruko walked to the bus stop and waited, as she held onto Sasuke. Sasuke though for a moment of why she is taking him. He then got the idea.

"Naruko if you are taking me back to where you got so help me dad-" Naruko laughed.

"sasuke I'm not taking you." Sasuke just stared at her. "What I think that scars look cool: thanks." Sasuke glared at her.

"You are astupid fucking bitch you know that." Naruko stared at him.

"Why is that?"

"Your not scared of me nor are you upset about me hurting you." Naruko though for a moment. 'Why his she not upset? What is the reason why wants him around?' I think it's clear to me now. I must be inlove with him. Naruko signed before she saw her bus come around the corner. She smiled and held onto Sasuke tight like a shy five year old going to school for the first time. "Let's get this day over with." Sasuke said out loud to her making her smile.

The bus then stopped in front of her and opened it's doors. Naruko hopped on the bus and moved to very back of the bus. She looked out the window along with Sasuke; knowing that people was looking at her. No didn't really like her. They call the 'Antie Christ' which she didn't really care.

"Hey suicide girl. Cut your wrist yet?" The pinked head bitch known as Sakura called out to her making her friends laugh. Her best frind Ino cuts in.

"Oh brought your dolly. How cute."

"Talk to any demons lately." Everyone was just laughing at her as she continues to stare out the window. Sasuke was getting pissed that they are making fun of **his** girl. All he wanted to do was kill them.

Another ten minutes later they reached the school.

**To be continued**


	8. Sakura

"Alight everyone your essay's will be due by the end of the week." Iruka said out to the class. Naruko sat in her chair with Sasuke sitting on her lap in the back of the classroom keeping her head down, as Sakura turned back to Naruko with a smirk on her face.

"So Naruko are doing to write your suicide or will." Everyone around started laughing as Naruko shot a death glare.

"That pink headed bitch better know her place." Naruko heard Sasuke in a low whisper. Naruko press him closer to her trying her best to not jump up from her seat and kill her. Sasuke was sitting there on her lap with a small smile forming on his face and lucky for him no one saw him. He can feel Naruko's hatred growing in her heart that he like's so much.

"How about you write about you and mother's prositution days." Naruko said as she looked up at her with a smirk on her face. Sakura's eyes went wide as felt her blood boild in her veins. Just then the bell rang making everyone in the class file out of the room to lunch. Naruko was the last one swinging her bag onto one shoulder and held Sasuke to her chest once again as she walked out. Since it was lunch time she can do whatever she wanted for an hour. Naruko smiled at the thought of having a chance to talk to Sasuke about her plans that she has. She first went down to her locker to trade out the books for her next classes after lunch before taking off to the back of the school unknowly with Sakura following behind. Naruko ran down to the football and under the beachers that was set on the tracks. Naruko sat down with her legs cross and set Sasuke down in front of her.

"Who the fuck was that pink headed slut? I mean short shirt, heels, and a tank top. That call 'come fuck me' to all the teachers out there." Sasuke said to her as he stood up on his little feet.

"Naruko laughed. "That was Sakura she is the pinked slut out of the whole school. She slept with half the men in the school and I think with her mother's boyfriend. Sasuke chuckled at her as he reached into his jacket and pulled out Naruko's pocket knife. Naruko stared at him wondering why dose he have that.

Naruko shook her head. "Why dose that not suprise me that you would bring that." Naruko said to Sasuke.

"I have bring something to maybe kill one with." Naruko rolled her eyes.

"You being a demon it's not a suprise."

Right behind the bleachers was Sakura listening to Naruko talking the doll. "What a freak." Sakura whispered to herself. 'Demon?'

Sasuke became tence when he felt another precents near them. He then turned to Naruko and glared at her. She became tence when she saw Sasuke's glare.

"What it is?" Sasuke continued to glare at her making her shut up. Sasuke walked to the first step of the bleachers. Naruko watched as Sasuke continues to climb to the very top. Sasuke look down at Sakura who was trying to figure out where the doll went. Sasuke smirked and put the knife back in his jacket. He then stood at the end and stared down at her. Sasuke then jumped off and landed on Sakura's back making her scream causing Naruko to jump and calwed out from under the bleacher to see what was going on. Her eyes shot in suprise when she saw Sakura running around like a chickens head cut off. She then saw Sasuke hanging onto her hair. He was pulling her hair and scratching her face. Naruko backed away from her as Sakura ran around screaming. Sakura then tripped on her own feet and her face was planted on the rocky road of the track.

"Sasuke what are you doing! You have to stop!" Naruko screamed even through she liked how Sakura was getting hurt. Sasuke snapped his head up at Naruko.

"Shut the fuck up Naruko! It's your fault I have to do this to her! Now shut!" Naruko bit her lips as Sasuke continued to hurts Sakura. Sasuke grabbed Sakura's hair and started scrapping her face against the track like a cheese grinder making Sakura screamed louder. Sasuke then pulled her head up and slammed back down onto the tracks. He did that four times and Sakura was out cold. Sasuke panted as he got off her and walked over to Naruko. Naruko stood there not saying a word. "I'll deal with you later."

~X~

Naruko did not take the bus back instead she walked. Sakura was taken to the hospital when the track teacher found her during the last period. Lucky for her she got away before anyone could say it was her. Sasuke was still pissed at Naruko for not being responsible about keeping her mouth shut. Naruko could tell that Sasuke was still piss at her, but she did not say anything during the whole walk until she came up to the house where she got Sasuke. Naruko walked up to the house and to the front door. She raised her hand and knocked three times. Ten seconds later the same women who sole her the doll answered the door. The moment she saw Naruko with the doll she glared.

"You are not getting your money back." Naruko stared at her confused, but just shook it off.

"No I'm here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"Do you a spell book by any chance?" The womens eyes went wide.

"Yes, but you can't have it and how do you know."

Naruko shrugged her shoulder. "I just wondered."

"Yes, but it's up in the adic and you can't it." The women then slammed the door. Naruko stared in shoke. She blink twice before knocking again. The women shove the door out of the way in anger.

"What."

"Why can't I?"

"Because I said so not go away." She slammed the door again. Before Naruko can bang on the door the women called out. "If you don't go I will call the police."

Naruko then stepped away from door and turned and walked away. "Fuck."

**To be continued**

**Not my best one, but I tried.**


	9. Lemon

Naruko walking into the door of her house with the lights off and no one around. Naruko removed her shoes and walked into the kitchen still olding onto Sasuke. Naruko found a note sitting on the counter. She walked over and read the note her father layed out.

_Your mother and I went to a friends house. We'll be back around midnight  
Dad_

Naruko stared at the note and signed. Naruko walked up stairs and down the dark hall and into her bedroom. She flicked on the light and set Sasuke on the ground and threw her book bag on the ground. Naruko walked over to the window and saw that the sun was setting. She waited calmy as it disappeared over the hills. Naruko felt a light breeze blow through her hair. She knew then that Sasuke was out of the doll. Naruko knew that argument was now going to start.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Sasuke stood right behind her with anger flowing through his veins.

"What the fuck where you thinking?" Sasuke shouted at her making her jump into place.

"I said I'm sorry."

"Are you that iresponcible." anger then shot into Naruko like she was ready to kill. She spun around and stomped her way over to sasuke and pushed him.

"I'm sorry! I was not thinking! I thought we were alone! I didn't think that slut would follow me!"

Sasuke started shaking in anger and his hands bulted into a fist. "YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN TALKING TO ME IN PUBLIC!

"WELL EXCUSE ME FOR WANTING TO TALK TO YOU ABOUT THE PLAN!"

"DON'T YOU SHOUT AT ME!" Naruko then lost it and slapped him in the face. He had no right telling her what to do. She tried to apologize to him, so started the fight.

"WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER LOVING YOU OR EVEN HELPING YOU! GO FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO HELP YOU BECAUSE I AM DONE!" Naruko then ran into bathroom crying leaving Sasuke like a statue.

~X~

"So what do you think is wrong with your daughter?" The theropist asked the couple in front of him.

"Naruko is not herself since she got the doll. I mean she is not the same." Kushina said holding her husbands hand.

"Mind telling me what you notice about her?"

Minato looked over at his wife before they started explaining.

~X~

Naruko stood in the shower with her head againist the wall and tears running down her face. The warm water was hitting her body. Her mind was no where in earth as she spaced out. She didn't hear the bathroom door opening and not only that she did not hear the curtain open as well. More tears stream down her face not paying attention of what happened next. She jumped tow inches off the fround when she felt hand on her shoulder. she freaked a little before spinning around to meet cold black eyes of Sasuke. She stood there frozen not really knowing what to say. sasuke stared down at her. Her eyes left his and ran down his body. This was the first time she ever seen a nake man and someone that was so handsome. Sasuke smirked as her eyes reconnected with his. His right hand cupped his cheek and leaned in and kissed her.

Naruko stood there shoked at first, but then slowly relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck pressing her breast against him chest.

**(Lemon enjoy or skip)**

Sasuke roughly pushed her against the tile wall and grabbed her breast causing her to moan. Naruko months covered Sasuke's as their tongues began to battle with each others. Silva was streaming down their mouths as Naruko was trying to catch her breath, as Sasuke slid his tongue down her chest making her moan.

"Sasuke..ah. we can't be doing this." Naruko said as watched Sasuke licked all the way down to her leg. Sasuke looked up at Naruko.

"Are you sure about that Naru." His kissed her thigh making her wet. Naruko bit down on her lips as she shut her eyes tight.

"Y-yeah it wrong..Ah" Sasuke back up and licked her neck.

"Are you sure? We are alone and angery." Sasuke whispered in her ear making her moan. Sasuke bit down on her ear.

"Give me another reason." Naruko said as she sucked on his shoulder.

"And because you said you loved me, as I love you the same way. So you want me to fuck you so hard that you have trouble walking for days." Naruko snapped and attacked his lips. They switched position making Sasuke lean against the wall. sasuke laugh and slapped her ass causing her to groan against his lips. They parted and Sasuke started leaving love bites all over her neck. Naruko gasped as sasuke was biting and sucking her neck. Her fingers tangled in his hair as they slowly slid down the wall until Sasuke now sitting and Naruko on his lap. Sasuke erection slid against her folders making her moan.

"Please Sasuke. Fuck me." Sasuke groaned at her beg and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Are you ready? Are you a virgin?"

"Yes and yes."

"Hn lucky so am I. Relax and focus on me." Naruko nod her head as Sasuke lifted her up and slid her down his cock. Naruko grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and dug her fingers into his skin making them bleed, but healed in seconds. she layed her head on his chest, as she tried not to focus on the pain. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just one minute." Naruko controled the pains about ten seconds later before she started bouncing on his cock slowly to get use the feeling. Naruko bounced up and down, up and down, as Sasuke was staring at breast. Naruko never felt anything like this before. It may hurt, but it still felt amazing.

"Ride me baby. Ride me hard and fast." Her moans was getting louder at ever moan she makes. She legs wrapped tight around him as she started clawing his chest. Sasuke's hands tighten on her waist, as she slams herself down.

"I can't-" Naruko couldn't ficish her sentence as Sasuke squeezed her breast.

"I know baby." Sasuke growled at her making her move fast and harder.

"Uh-Ah! Oh god baby! I'm getting close!" Sasuke started panted as he watched her .

"I know just a few more seconds." Sasuke was panting against her skin as she was pulling his to being him closer. "Now baby. NOW!"

And just with that they screamed screams name. Naruko claspped onto Sasuke chest and Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"I love you Sasuke." Sasuke smirked.

"I love you too. Let's get out of the shower now. The water is getting cold now." Naruko nod her head and was just about to get up to remove him from within her, but her legs felt like jello. Sasuke saw that she was having a hard time getting up, so he grabbed her ass and lifted her off of him and set on the tile floor. Naruko watched as he got and stooped her up bridle style. He carried her to the bed and pulled the covers off the side and layed her in it. Sasuke covered her was about to walked away when he frlt a hand grab his. He turned around and saw Naruko staring up at him with love in her eyes.

"Stay with me." She whispered.

"Naruko-"

"Please." Sasuke stared into her eyes for moment before climbing into bed with her and wrapped her aroms around her. They there naked in each others embrace. Naruko made traces of circles on his chest and kissed it.

"You up for a round two?" Sasuke said looking down at her. Naruko smirked on her face telling Sasuke her answer.

Sasuke then rolled ontop of her and lets just say that it was a loud night.

**To be continued**


	10. Get rid of it

Sasuke was playing with Naruko hair as he watched her sleep right next to him. The moon light was shining over their naked body's as it was setting. Sasuke looked out the window and that it was almost time. Naruko turned to her side and wrapped her arm around Sasuke. Sasuke felt her waking up as he watched her eyes slowly opening and met his stare. Naruko smiled at him and snuggled closer to Sasuke. Sasuke lean down and kissed her forehead.

"What are you doing up? You have another hour before you can wake up and go to school." Sasuke whisper to her keep his voice, so her parents would not hear. Naruko smiled and snuggled closer to him.

"I wanted to wake up in time before you go back into the doll." Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips.

"Just in time to because the sun is almost up."

"Hmm." Naruko signed kissing his chest she then looked up at him.

"You were amazing last night." Sasuke laughed and pulled her closer to him.

"So where you. You parents got home early last night. About 11:00pm; they in here to check up on you. I saw something in their eyes' like they where worried about something." Naruko looked up at Sasuke and then outside and saw that she had about another twenty minutes before Sasuke's soul goes back into the doll. She looked up at him with a smirk.

"How about we get a shower? I can't go to school smelling like sex." Sasuke put his index finger on his chin like he was thinking.

"Hmmmm." Naruko just stared at him waiting for an answer. She almost screamed when Sasuke swooped her up and ran into the bathroom. Naruko laughed as Sasuke turned the water on. Sasuke turned back to Naruko and planted a passionate kiss on her lips. Naruko's hands went straight to his hair and jumped into Sasuke's arms letting him catch her. Sasuke pulled the curtains back and stepped into the shower. Their tongues tangled as set her down.

Sasuke broke the kiss and reached behind him for the body wash. Sasuke squirted some on his hand before setting the bottle back down and began rubbing his hands up and down her body. Naruko moaned as his finger went across her nipples and down her ass. Naruko ran her hands down her body as well getting some soap on her hands and started doing the same thing to Sasuke.

They washed each other and each others hairs. That was all done in ten minutes. They stepped out of the shower and Sasuke began to get dress, as Naruko put a towl around her and walked out of the bathroom behind Sasuke. They both walked over to the window and stared out into dawn. Once they saw the sun coming up they turned to each other and gave each other one more kiss before black smoke surrounded Sasuke and Naruko pulled away, as Sasuke body fades away into the doll.

There was then a knock on the door and Naruko turned to the door that was slowly opening. Kushina took a peek in the room to see her awake and staring at her.

"Yes mother?"

"Oh Naruko; your awake." Kushina gave her nervous laugh making eyebrow crook up.

"Oooh ok. Is there anything you need?" Naruko asked her mother who was getting slightly annoyed. Kushina laughed again and scratched the back of her head.

"No just checking to see if you were up." Naruko rolled her eyes knowing that she was lying.

"Hn whatever." Before she could turn away she heard her mother gasp and into the room. Kushina spun Naruko and looked at her cheeks.

"Oh Naruko what happen to your cheek." Naruko completely forgot about them. Naruko smacked her hands away.

"It's nothing. Get off my back." Naruko walked into the bathroom leaving her mother standing there shocked.

Kushina stared after her daughter as she shut the bathroom door. Kushina did not know what was going on with her, but she did not like it. Beofre Kushina could a walk out of the door a doll her eyes that was sitting on her bed. She stared down at the same doll that Naruko bought for a moment before walking over to it picked it up and walked out with it. Kushina knew Naruko would be upset, but she needs to get rid of the doll and she would pay Naruko what spent for it.

**To be continued **


	11. Screams

Kushina walked down the stairs with Sasuke in her arms glaring up at her. _'What the fuck is this bitch doing?'_ Sasuke thought as he continued to glare at her until they got the kitchen. Minato was sitting in the kitchen sipping his coffee. He looked up when he heard his wife drop the doll on the table. He looked at her who signed and turned to get some coffee. Minato turn right back to drink his coffee as he spoke.

"Naruko is not going to be to happy that you took the doll."

"Yeah well she needs to loss the additude. I'm taking the doll back and I'll give her her money back." Minato shock his head and waited for the out burst of Naruko. He then started counting down in his head 3...2...1

"MOTHER!" They then heard loud footsteps coming down the stairs and a angry Naruko storming into the kitchen.

"Where is Sasuke?" Kushina looked at her husband confused.

"Sasuke?" Naruko did not say anthing when she saw Sasuke laying there in the center of the table. She glared at her parents before walking over to the table and was about to grab Sasuke when her mother snatched it off the table before Naruko could even touch him. Naruko shot her mother death glare for her to give it back.

"Go to school Naruko. You are not getting this doll back. I'm taking it back to the yard sale." Naruko stared growling through her teeth.

"He is mine. I bought him." Naruko hissed through her teeth. Kushina glared at her daughter.

"Don't you talk that way to me young lady; now go outside right and wait for your bus."

"I'm not going until you give me Sasuke." Kushina was about it lose it. What so special about this doll. She buy another one.

"Naruko Uzuamki. Go outside and wait for your bus right now!" Naruko screamed and hit the frame of the kitchen entrence was she stormed out of house slamming the front door as she called out 'I HATE YOU!'

Kushina signed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Minato got up and walked over to the sink and set the coffee cup in the sink. He walked over to Kushina and gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking out.

Kushina watched as disappeared around the corner of the kitchen and heard the front door shut. Kushina walked over to the sink and turned on the hot water and started doing the dishes. Kushina was going to take the doll back when she was done cleaning the house, but the out of no where there was thunder storm coming down hard. Kushina stared out the window and watched the rain pour down around the house. Thanks for the sun not out Sasuke was able to get out of the doll, so now Sasuke was sitting at the edge of the table with legs and arms crossed watching Kushina doing the dishes. Then Sasuke then appeared out of no where right behind Kushina. Kushina froze when felt something behind her. She slowly turned her head to meet the eyes of black eyes.

~X~

Outside of the house all you can hear was Kushina scream being blocked from the thunder.

~X~

Naruko was sitting in her classroom staring out the window watching the rain as the teacher was going over the test.

~X~

Kushina ran out of the kitchen with blood running down her face with Sasuke right behind her with a smirk.

~X~

Naruko could not help but having a good feeling that something was happening.

~X~

Kushina ran to the front door and tried to open it, but she pulled back by her hair and was thown on the livingroom glass table making cry out in pain.

~X~

Naruko was done with her test in a matter of minutes and set the paper at the edge of her desk and waited for everyone to get done.

~X~

Kushina was standing in the corner of the wall crying her eyes out as she slowly slid down the wall as Sasuke took tiny steps to her.

"Please." She cried. "Please leave me alone. Who are you and what do you want?" Sasuke smirked at the women.

"I tried to take me away from Naruko. I'm Sasuke Uchiha. Her doll and lover." Kushina stared at him like he was insane, but was losing vishion from the blood. "You are never going to take me away from her."

Sasuke then in flash was right in front of her and she scream from the top of her lungs.

~X~

Naruko's bus stopped in front of the house and Naruko stepped off. She made her way to the house and took out the key. The lights was off and Naruko felt something was off. Naruko walked up the porch and opened the door to see that it was unlocked. She slowly opened the door and called out.

"Mom? Are you here?" There nothing , but silence in the room. Naruko stepped into the house and closed the door behind her. "Mom?" She tried again, but this time got an answer.

"In the kitchen sweety." Naruko heard her mothers voice, but there was something off about it. Naruko slowly walked into the kitchen and her eyes went wide with shock. There was Kushina sitting in the chair with blood all over her and cuts all over her body. "Hi sweety."

**To be continued**


	12. What happen

Naruko stared at her mother like she was going to have a stroke. Her mother was just sitting there covered in blood and scars all over her.

"Mo-mother?" Kushina smiled at her daughter with love and her eyes looked blank. "What happen to you." Kushina started laughing as she shock her head like her daughter just told a funny joke.

"Nothing sweety. I just tripped when I was vacuming the carpete. That's all." Naruko looked at her mother like her has lost her mind. "Oh and her you go sweety." Kushina reached beside her and pulled out Sasuke. Naruko walked over to her and took Sasuke. "I could not take him back. You love him, so you can have it."

"T-thanks mother. I will be upstairs if you need me." Kushina smiled at her Naruko with a creepy grin.

"Ok,as you doing that I go and get a shower to wash all this blood off me."

Naruko blinked twice. "Right." Naruko took off upstairs and into her room and turned on her light and threw her bag down on the ground and set sasuke on her bed.

"What the fuck happen here?" Naruko glared down at Sasuke. Sasuke's doll head looked up in confused.

"Why are you upset? She was going to take me away from you."

"There's besides the point. You could have killed her." Sasuke laughed.

"The only person I would like right now is Sakura, but I'm going to wait on that." Naruko signed and sat down on her bed right next to him.

"I understand why you did it, but please don't do that again. If my dad finds out about you then he would distroy you and I can't let that happen." Sasuke smiled up at her knowing that she still cares for him even after what he did to her mother.

"It's ok Naruko. Nothing will happen. Now why don't you get a shower, but before you do that could you turn a movie on for me, so that why I don't kill someone for entertainment?" Naruko though for moment before getting up and walked over to the dvd player and pressed the power button and turned on the TV. The movied stared where it left off in the 'Walking Dead.' She gave him a smile before walking into the bathroom to get a shower.

~X~

The Uzumaki family was sitting around the dinner table with Minato staring at his wife with fear in his eyes, as Kushina was sitting there eating like there was nothing wrong. Minato looked over at Naruko who was staring at her mother with Sasuke in her arms. Minato wanted to know what happen to his wife and did Naruko do this to her?

Naruko was then the first one to speak. "I'll be turning in now." She picked up her plate and set in the sink. She said goodnight to her parents before walking up the stairs leaving Minato and Kushina alone. Once Minato know that Naruko was out of hearing rang be grabbed his wife hand.

"Kushina what happen to your face?"

Kushina turned her husband with a smile. "Nothing happened. Why do you ask?" Minato glared at her.

"Why do think. I come home to find y wife beaten and buised up. Did Naruko do this to you?" Kushina shot Minato a death glare.

"How dare you say that about our daughter. Of course she didn't do this to me. I tripped into the glass table when I was vacuming." Kushina then shot up from the chair and walked out. Maruko slack back against the chair to take a deep breath.

"Something is going on in this house and I'm going to find out what it is. I will have to look through Naruko's room first." Minato though to himself and agreed with it.

**Short I know, but there is more to come. I will write more tonight. C u**


	13. Reckless

"You are so fucking reckless Naruko!" Sasuke was yelling at Naruko as she just stood there with her arms cross pretending not to listent to him. Sasuke saw that she wasn't and walked over to her and slapped her in the face. Naruko looked up at him hoding her cheek. "This is your fault that your dad is nosing around in your room every fucking day!" Since it was night time and her parents was working late Sasuke had a chance to yell at her without getting caught. Sasuke pushed Sasuke away from her.

"How is it my fault! Your the one who attacked my mother you jackass!" Sasuke started tugging on his hair and started pacing the room. One little thing that she and that causes her dad to come nosing around where ever she been going to and what she has been doing.

_Flashback_

_Naruko was sitting at her at her computer learning the language that Sasuke told her that the spell will be in. She had her head phones on; listening to the voice from coming from the computer that was talking in Russian to teach her how to speak it right. Now that she knew where the book was all she needed to know was how to speak it, so right now she was speaking random spells that she knew that was fake. She continues to learn not knowing that her father was right at her door listening to her._

_Sasuke was watching her from the bed praying that she would turn and see her father there. Since her father was right there he could not say anything to get her attention, as her father continues to watch and listen. Sasuke saw a marble on her nightstand and slwly reached over and grabbed it. Since her Minato was to busy watching Naruko he did not see Sasuke flow the marble at her feet to get her attention. Once the marble hit her ancle Naruko looked around and saw her father standing there watching. Naruko glared and threw her headphone on the desk and stood up._

_"What do you want?" He stood there looking at her._

_"What were you doing?"_

_"None of your fucking buisness now get the fuck out of my room." Naruko pushed him out the door and slammed it in his face and locked the door. Minato waited a moment before he started talking through the door._

_"Your mother and I going back to work for tonight." Naruko rolled her eyes._

_"Yeah whatever just gey the fuck away from my door asshole." She said back to Minato. Naruko heard his footsteps leaving her door. Naruko walked over to the window and watched her parents get into the car and drive off to work."_

_End_

The moment her parents left the house Sasuke turned into a human hell broke loss from there. "Don't you blame on this you bitch." Naruko stormed over to Sasuke and slapped in him the face. Sasuke death glare turn to her and he shoved her to the ground. Naruko hit the ground and started backing up away from him and stood up.

"You are a jackass! You nothing, but a damn demon with no fucking life!" Sasuke grinded hsi teeth and pushed her to her the wall and she started punching his chest. She started struggling against him as he grabbed her face and pulled her into a rough kiss. She struggling against him to push him away from her, but he pushed himself closer to her ripped the top of her night dress open.

"Ah.. Oh god Sasuke I fucking hate you."

"I hate you more." Sasuke then attacked her neck sucking the life out of it making her moan. Sasuke started dry humping her against the wall. Sasuke then grabbed her ass and lifted her up. Naruko wrapped her sex legs around him to keep herself up as Sasuke used one arm to swip some random things off the counter slamming her against the wall as he set her down, as she kept her legs wrapped around him. Their mouths met once again as Sasuke pushed her legs away and tugged her panties down her legs. Once they hit the floor Naruko grabbed Sasuke by the front of his jeans and pulled him close to her to unbuckle belt and undo his jeans. She did not break the kiss as she pushed his jeans and boxers down his legs. Sasuke grabbed her ass once again and thrust into her without warning. Making her scream agianst his lips.

She broke the contact and started sucking his shoulder as he thrust into her hard and fast. "Sasuke." She whispered.

"Naruko hold onto me." Naruko grabbed his shoulders and held on for one helld of an night.

~X~

Sasuke dropped on the floor with Naruko landing ontop of him. They panted trying to catch their breath. They looked into each others eyes before Naruko lean down and kissed him with hishand cupping her cheek. They pulled away and Naruko removed Sasuke from within her.

"I'm sorry Naruko." Naruko giggled as she clasped at his side.

"It's ok. I love the rough sex or make up sex." Sasuke laughed and pulled her and looked at the time. It was midnight. He turn back to Naruko. Sasuke smirked knowing that his time in the doll is almost done and Naruko will be his forever even if it means taking her to hell with him as he goes back, but right now he has other things on his mind. Minato is getting to close to figuring out what is going on, so he knew he had to do something and fast. How fast will it take for the police to arrest child abuse?

**To be continued **


	14. Narukos what

Two weeks passed and Naruko was acting way different to her parents. She would get upset easily no matter what they said to her. No matter what happens Naruko still shows her love to Sasuke even if she gets upset for the small reasons. Minato was getting more worried about his daughter and wife, as Naruko was still at school Minato got off of work early and went straight home. It was a good chance for him to look around Naruko's room and bathroom. Minato came home around 3:00pm and went straight to her bedroom. Once he came to the door and tried to turn to the knob, but it was locked. Minato glared at the door before walking down stairs and into the kitchen. He walked over to the sink and open the door under it. He scramble some stuff around before he found what he was looking for.

"Ah ha." Minato pulled out a screwdriver and closed the cabent doors before making his way to Naruko's room again. Minato came up to her door once again and shoved the screwdriver in the lock. He twisted and turned until he heard a click. "Got it." Minato opened the door and stepped inside. He turned on the red light and saw the doll sitting there in the center of the bed looking at the door. "How dose Naruko likes that doll is beyond me." Minato set the screwdriver aside and made his around the room. Looking under her bed, through her dressure, closet, and found nothing. He then saw that the computer was on and made his way to it.

"Naruko must have been on it this morning." Minato said to his self and started looking through her history. Sasuke sitting on the bed glaring at him. "What hell is this girl up to? Demon spells, demon worlds, Release spells, adn what the fuck a parent hood help?" Minato eyes went wide and made his way over to the bathroom and flipped on the lights. He looked around the bathroom until he saw a pink box in the trash can between the toliet and sink. Minato picked it up and pulled out the pink box. His heart felt like it stop from within his chest when the box said 'Pregnancy Test.' "Oh please god no." He open the box to see the test in ther and pulled it out. He looked at the test and it was blue for pregnant.

Minato was having a hard time breathing that he did not know that a pissed off Naruko was right behind him with her hands balled up into a fist.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" Minato jumped and turned around to looked at Naruko. His eyes became hurt and angry.

"What the fuck is this?" Minato yelled holding the test in his hands. Naruko stormed over and snatched it out of his hand and threw it in the trash.

"It's my fucking business! Why the hell are you in my room in the first place?"

"Because your additude has became worse since you bought that stupid doll!" Naruko then pushed him out of the bathroom.

"So that gives you the right to go through my room!"

"You are my daughter, so yes and what is with all that demon shit on your computer!" Naruko then snapped. Not only was he looking through her room, but her computer. Naruko snatched the pocket knife off the dressure and flipped it open in front of his face.

"Get the fuck out." She said in a dark voice. Minato held his hands up and slowly made his way around her and out the door closing it behind him. Naruko grabbed her hair and started tugging as she cursed. "Fuck!"

**To be continued**

**At school did not want to stop there, but was about to leave. There will be more tonight.**


	15. Happy parents

Naruko was pacing back and forth in her bedroom as Sasuke was watching her from the bed. Sasuke was getting worried because he had no idea what was going on with Naruko although he did nothice that her energy was getting stronger everyday. Naruko can feel Sasuke watching her as she continues to pace back and forth. Naruko saw that the sun saw setting. 'How long have I been doing this?' Naruko thought to herself. The sun then disappeared behind the hill and Sasuke was in his human form. He was laying there on the bed for a moment before getting up walked over to Naruko and grabbed her shoulder to make her stop.

"Naruko what is going on with you?" Naruko stared into his eyes not really sure what say. How was she going to tell him that she was pregnant with his child. She fears that Sasuke would call it a demon and not love him or her. She is even more worried that he would kill her. Tears gather in her's eyes as she snapped her eyes away from him. Sasuke grabbed her chin to make her look at him. "Naruko please tell me what's going on?" A tear excaped the corner of her eye and she quickly whipped it away.

"I'm afraid Sasuke." She whispered under her breath. Sasuke stroke her cheek with his tumb.

"About what?"

"About what you would you think when I tell you." Sasuke chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Just tell me." Naruko signed before taking a step back.

She scratched the back of her head." I'm umm. I'm-"

"Come on Naruko just say it." Sasuke said trying to speed her up.

"I'mpregnantwithyourbaby." Naruko said really fast that Sasuke even missed her.

"Say what?"

"I'm pregnant with your baby Sasuke." Sasuke frozed right there and then not really knowing what to say. I mean he dose not know what will happen to Naruko if she is pregnant with a demon inside of her. "Please Sasuke." Sasuke was snapped out of his thoughts. "Please don't call our baby a demon. I love him or her so much." Naruko was worried because Sasuke still has not say anything. "PLease say something Sasuke. Anything." Sasuke swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Y-your pregnant." He stopped and Naruko nod her head once. "With my child."

"Yes Sasuke. Your the only one I had sex with." Naruko said to him in a whisper.

"We are going to be parents."

"Yes Sasuke. We are going to be parents." With a blink of an eye Sasuke was right in front of her and pulled her into a big hug.

"Oh Naruko. I'm happy that I get to be a father, but I'm afraid of what will happen to you." Sasuke whispered in her hair. Naruko stood there in shock before a smile formed on her face and her arms wrapped around Sasuke. She cuddled her face in his chest and indaled his scent.

"I will be ok Sasuke, as long as your there with me: I have nothing to worry about." Naruko said pulling herself closer to her lover. Sasuke pulled away from her and look down at her flat tummy. He layed his hand over it as she layed her hand over her hand over his. Happy tears ran down her face, as she smiled up at him.

Sasuke smiled back at her and lifted her in his arms and spun her around the room making her giggle, but then she started feeling sick. Naruko hit Sasuke on the shoulder telling him to let her down. Sasuke got the hint and set her and she took off to the bathroom. Sasuke smiled as he hear her puking in the bathroom.

"Well this is just the start, but her father is starting to know to much." Sasuke said.

"Sasuke you have to do something with my dad. He knowing to much. Do whatever it takes to get rid of him." Naruko said in a weak voice coming from the bathroom. Sasuke smiled knowing what he is going to do, but he needs Naruko's help to make it work.

**To be continued**

**I think I'm going to do horror stories from now on. I love doing horror stuff. What do you think?**


	16. Sasuke and Kushina

It was the next day when Sasuke dicided to go along with his plan. Minato once again snuck into her room and went through her computer once again and not only that he told Naruko to get rid of baby. Sasuke then went that he had to get rid of him tonight, so first he had to get Kushina out of the house and then. Get Naruko into his plan, so while Naruko was at the old lady's house to try and convince the fucker to give her the book and Minato was out with his friends getting drunk out of his mother fucking mind. Kushina was down stairs getting dinner ready when Sasuke went down stairs still in his doll form.

Sasuke had an evil grin of his face as he peeked around the corner to look into the kitchen. Kushina was huming a song not noticing that Sasuke was sneeking right behind her. Sasuke was standing right behind her legs. Sasuke slowly stepped back and ran out of the kitchen and into the living room. Sasuke looked around for a moment before he saw something on the table. Sasuke walked over and picked it up. He then smiled at what he held in his hand: a hammer. Sasuke slowly turned back around and made his way back to the kitchen as Kushina was still huming the song. Sasuke was walking up right behind her again and stood there looking up at her before taking a good swing at her leg with the hammer. Feeling the full force of the blow Kushina screamed and was fell. On the way down her head slammed with the counter. The moment her body hit the floor with a broken leg and blood running down her face. Sasuke smiled down at her and kicked her into the face making her roll onto her side.

Sasuke walked over to her broken leg and with full force of his leg he stepped on her legs making her scream louder. Sasuke laughed at her pain and walked back over to her head to make her see him.

Sasuke grabbed her hair and forced her to look at him in the eyes. His eyes became red and Kushina eyes went blank.

"Listen to me Kushina. Minato is coming home soon, so what I want you to do is leave right after dinner, say that your leg hurts and you are going out to the store to get some pain meds. Do you understand."

Kushina calmly replied. "Yes sir." Sasuke smiled.

"Good now forget we ever talked about this." Sasuke then disappeared and Kushina just stood up with a broken leg and continued working on dinner not feeling the pain.

**To continue. Sorry at school. Post more later :).**


	17. Sisters coming

Naruko and her parents was sitting around the dining room table eating dinner, as Kushina leg began to turn black and purple from her broken leg. Naruko kept eyeing the window ever few minutes to keep track on the sun. Minateo watches his daughter as she kept eyeing the window as he ate. There was silence during dinner and the only sound that was making was the sound of the chopsticks hitting the dish. Minato got tired with the silence and dicided to break it.

"Naruko you are going to an appointment to have an abortion." Naruko stopped eating her rice and slowly sent a death glare to her father.

"I am not hurting my child." She hissed through her teeth. Minato slammed his chopsticks down on the table and Kushina continues to eat. Minato was hoping for his wife to back him up.

"Kushina." Kushina head shot up to meet her frustrated husband.

"Yes dear?" Minato rolled his eyes and ran his hand down his face.

"Are you going to say anything to your daughter?" Kushina shugged her shoulders.

"Why should I? Her birthday is in two days, so why should we stop her from making her desition. She will be eighteen." Just by saying that Minato stood up.

"What hell happen to this family?" Naruko and Kushina stared at Minato. His face was full of anger and hatred. "I don't know what the fuck is wrong with this family, but I swear to god if this family dose not straighten up...you understand me." Naruko looked like she was about to laugh at his out burst.

"_Kushina."_ Kushina then looked straight ahead like someone just called her attention making Minato and Naruko look at her confused. _"Leave. Leave now. Go."_ Kushina shook her head and stood up starting to feel the pain in her leg.

"I'm going to go down to the store to get some pain meds. My legs is killing me." With that she excused herself from the table and walked to the front door where her coat and car keys was by. "I will be back in an hour." She then left leaving Naruko and her father.

Naruko gave her father a look before getting up from the table with her plate and walked into the kitchen. Minato watched her moves before getting up and following her into the kitchen.

"You are not having this thing in my house." Minato said in a dark voice. Naruko went to the sink and slammed her plate into it make it break.

"Do not call my child a thing!" Minato marched up to her.

"Well what do you want me to call it! This is a mistake baby and you going to fix it!"

"Well to fucking bad! This is my baby and I love him or her, so back the fuck off. Once I turn eighteen then you won't have to deal with me anymore!" Minato then back hand slaps her in the face. Naruko cupped her face and looked back at her father.

"You fucking whore! All I ever did was loev and take care of you and this is how you repay me!" Darkness grew inside Naruko as she beagn to shake.

"I hate you!" She then shoved Minato aside and walked out of the kitchen. Minato waited there for a few seconds before walking after her. Once he came around the corner he froze. Naruko was in the arms of a man he has never seen before and seens to be her age.

Sasuke was staring at Minato with murder in his eyes. "You know before Naruko came down here for dinner she asked me not to kill you. You are really making it diffcult for me to keep my promise." Minato stared at Sasuke before pointing his finger at him.

"What did you do to my daughter? My baby." Naruko and Sasuke started laughing.

Sasuke pulled Naruko to his chest as she continues to laugh." You baby? No, no, no,no. This is my baby with our child inside of her." Minato glared right at Sasuke

"You did this to her." Sasuke smirked.

"That's right. I love her, she helps me, and I fuck her everynight." Sasuke said in a sound voice. Minato started shaking in anger. Sasuke then leaned into Naruko's ear and whispered something. Her head shot up and looked at Minato then back at Sasuke. She whispered something back making Sasuke smile.

Sasuke then poked her forehead with his two fingers like his brother always dose. Naruko eyes went heavey and she limped intohis arms making him catch her, so that way she hits the floor she dose not hurt the baby. Sasuke gently set her down and gave her a kiss on the forehead. He looked back up at Minato and grinned.

"This is going to be fun." Sasuke flashed infront of MInato and tossed him to the wall. Minato back hit the wall making him gasp for air. He then glared up at Sasuke.

"I'm calling the police." Before Minato can reach for the cordless phone Sasuke already beat him to it.

"I got that." Sasuke then started dialing 911.

"You better get out of my house before-" Sasuke held a finger to his lips tell him to shut up.

"I'm on the phone."

_"911 what's you emergency?"_

Sasuke then started doing a sobbing voice of Kushina. "My husband is beating me and my daughter." Minato eyes went wide.

_"What happen?"_

"My husband got upset because he found out that out daughter is pregnant. He started going out drinking and comes home abusive." Sasuke grinned at Minato. "He abused my daughter and now she knock out on the floor. I' m in his office calling you." The operater asked where his location was making him roll his eyes as he answered. "Please hurry I don't know how long I could stay-" Sasuke quickly walked to the office door and locked it from the inside. "Oh god he coming." sasuke shut the door.

"_Ma'ma?"_ Sasuke then kicked the door open and screamed through the phone.

"OH MY GOD!" And he pressed the 'end' and looked back at Minato who was frozen in shock. "Nice right?" He threw the phone on the floor before wlaking into the kitchen and to the fridg. Minato did not know what he was doing until he saw Sasuke arms full of beer. "Now I need you to drink these." Minato slowly stepped away.

"Stay away from me." Sasuke shook his head in disappointment.

"Now Minato, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. The chose is your." Minato then took off to the front door and opened it. Before he could run out he was kicked back inside. He looked at the door and saw a girl with long dark blue hair wearing all black. Sasuke came around the corner with beers in his arms.

Sasuke smirked at who was at the door. "Long time no see sis." The girled looked at him.

"Do you have any idea how long it took me to find you?"

"Can't say that I have Ai." Ai shot Sasuke a death glare. Just then the back window blew open and another girl with long black hair who was also wearing was standing there glaring at Sasuke.

"Humans are annoying."

"Hello Luna." Luna smiled.

"Sup Sasuke, so what do we have here?"

"Annoying dad-"

"Got it." Ai cut in. Luna and Ai walked up to Minato pulled him onto his knees and held him by the arms holding him still.

"Please don't do this." Minato pleaed making Luna and Ai laugh.

"I love it when they do that." Sasuke open the first bottle and walked over to Minato. He forced his mouth open and poured the liquid down his throat. Luna and Ai started helping knowing they only have minutes before the police show up.

Minato started feeling out of it. Luna and Ai dropped him and he hit the down. Sasuke, Luna, and Ai looked at Minato passed out.

"Luna, Ai."

"We got it." Luna took his wrist as Ai balled up his fist and started hit his hand to the floor until it was bloody knuckles.

They then paused when they heard a car pull up. Sasuke looked back at his sisters. "The mothers here." They nod their heads and leaned against the wall.

"We'll watch." They both said at the same time. Just then the door open and Sasuke went to business. He threw her over to the tables, couch, against to the knocking frames off and into the office. The three then heard sirens. Ai looked back at Luna and Sasuke.

"Time to go." Sasuke walked over to Naruko.

"No Sasuke we will get later ok?" Sasuke glared at his sister and they glare back knowing that he was not going to get his way. "Now!" Sasuke signed before they ran to the open window and jumped out into the darkness and ontop of the Uzumaki roof and watched as the police ran in. Ai looked over at Sasuke.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

**To be continued**


	18. Getting out of the hospital

"YOU WHAT!" Ai screamed at the top of her lungs as Luna slapped her forehead as they just finished watching Naruko and Kushina get taken away to the hospital as Minato was sent to prison.

"Oh my god Sasuke. Not only did you fall inlove with a human, but you also got her knocked up. Your father is going to kill you when you get back." Luna said as she removed her hand. Sasuke was sitting there on the roof looking at his sister's. He shook his head. "Whydo I have feeling that that you have a plan."

Sasuke smiled at his sister's. "Because I do Luna. If she wants to; she can come back to hell with us." Ai once again screamed.

"ARE YOU CRAZY! SASUKE, FAKUGE IS NOT GOING TO BE HAPPY ABOUT THIS!" Luna turned to Ai.

"Ai Thorn Uchiha would you please shut the hell up before you wake up not only the humans, but the living dead." Ai shot Luna a glare.

"Luna you don't get it. You know that Sasuke is not-"

"I know Ai, but if Naruko comes down to hell with she will demon like us. Fakuge has been waiting for our stupid to fall in love for a while and not to mention that he wants other grandchild. Itach already has one and now it is Sasuke turn and now a human carrying it, so please be quiet." Luna then turned back to Sasuke, as Ai flipped Luna off. "Sasuke we just don't want you to make a mistake." Sasuke signed and looked at both his sisters.

"I know, but Luna, Naruko is here to help me."

"What happen to you?"

"My soul is trapped in a stupid doll and Naruko is the only one that can help me." Ai walked up to Sasuke.

"You have been a doll for two years?"

"Yes." Ai then shugged her shoulders.

"Alright. We will help you because we want to go home, but first we need to get Naruko out of that hospital." Ai said as she look back down and watched the ambulance drive away. Luna then came to Sasuke's side and patted his back.

"Don't worry Sasuke we will get your girl back and we will get your soul out of that doll." Sasuke looked at them confused.

"don't you need a spell?" Luna and Ai rolled theirs.

"Sasuke we are demons and I have the power to get you out of the doll, but it will take so much engery out me." Luna said as she jumped down from the roof and into the house. Sasuke and Ai watched and waited. Luna then jumped out with the doll in hand. "Lets go."

~X~

Ai was floating right next to Naruko's room making sure she was out of sight so the doctors that was treating dose not see her.

_"She will be fine and so is the baby, but there something about the baby need to figure out. I'm going to have to take blood to see what's going on."_ Ai heard the words of the doctor and watched as they exit her room. Once the cose was clear Ai waved Sasuke and Luna up letting them know to come up. Luna and Sasuke flew right next to Ai. Ai looked at the lock inside and her eyes became black and window open.

All three stepped in and sasuke ran over to Naruko's bed. Sasuke's closed his eyes and held up two fingers that he used to knock Naruko out. He tapped her forehead and she slowly started waking up.

"Naruko? Naruko can you hear me?" Sasuke whisperd to Naruko making no one hears him.

"S-Sasuke?" Sasuke smiled.

"Yes."

"What happen?"

"I will explain later, but we have to leave now before the doctors." Naruko whipped her head and slowly got up. Lucky for them that she was still dressed and not in the hospital gown. Naruko looked up at Sasuke and smiled, but then she saw tow more people right behind him. Naruko freaked and jumped into Sasuke's arms.

"Sasuke there are two girls in the room." Naruko held onto Sasuke. Ai and Luna started laughing and walked up to her.

"Hello I'm Ai Thorn Uchiha. I'm Sasuke's sister." Luna then pushed Ai aside.

"And I'm Luna Dusk Uchiha. I'm also Sasuke's sister." Naruko looked up at Sasuke.

"You have two sister?" Sasuke shugged his shoulders.

"And a brother."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't think I have to at the moment." Ai head then shot to the door as she heard a noise coming from the other side of the door.

"We got company."

And the door opened. A doctor and a nurse walked in and stopped. The room was empty: well almost. Sasuke was holding onto Naruko, as Luna and Ai was floating near the ceiling, so they don't see them.

"Call the police now!" The doctor yelled in a panic.

"Yes doctor." And the nurse ran out with the doctor right behind her. The three demons signed before Sasuke slowly flouted back down to the ground as Luna and Ai did a front flip and let go of their power to make them fall next to him. Luna stood up.

"Can we please go now." Luna whinned and stomped her foot like a five year old wanting candy. Sasuke rolled his eyes before nodding. Naruko held onto Sasuke as the four of them walked to the window and took into the moon light.

**To be continued **

**I will be writing more tonight. :)**


	19. Going home and spells

The four of them flew through the sky letting the wind blow through their hair. Luna and Ai was having fun as they flew. They where doing backflips, front flips, and chasing each other, as Sasuke buried his face in Naruko and started whispering in her ear.

"Naru?" Naruko looked over shoulder.

"Yes Sasuke." She gave him a smile. Sasuke wanted to smile back, but what he was about to tell her was either going to keep them together forever or seperate.

"Once this is completed I will have to go back home and you have chose. Do you want to go with me to hell or stay here on earth." Naruko stared at Sasuke not knowing what to say. Luna and Ai can tell that they need to be alone.

Luna turned to the couple. "We will meet you there." Luna called out and her and Ai went ahead leaving Naruko and Sasuke to talk. Naruko still did not know what to say. She is the mother of his child, but is she ready to leave this world.

"Naru. I'm not forcing this on you. I just want you to think about it because the moment I out of the doll I have to go home." Tears formed in Naruko's eyes. She did not want Sasuke to leave either. She wants to have a family with him, but was it enough to go to hell with him. What was she thinking? Of course it is. What is there left in this world for her and her baby. She signed before answering.

"I will go with you. I want you there for your baby Sasuke even if it dose mean leaving this world." Naruko whispered to him. A smiled than ran across Sasuke's face. He kissed the back of her neck thanking her. Sasuke then was the clearing where Luna and Ai was at . Ai was making the symble of heel in the ground with a large wood. Sasuke landed softly and set Naruko down. Luna turned to them and smiled at them. She then walked in the middle of the star and set the doll in the middle.

She then turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke go stand behind the doll so we can start and Naruko I need you to stand ten feet away." Naruko took ten steps back and Luna nod her head at Ai telling her go ahead as soon as Sasuke was in the middle. Ai dropped the wood and waved her arms above her head.

"Inceandia!" Fire then spread through out the star and Sasuke just stood there waiting as Luna was about to behind her chant. She got down on her knees and closed her eyes tight and began to chant.

"Ex Spiritum Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum! Ex Spiritum Intaculum. "The ground then began to shake and fire light high around Sasuke. He feel the rest of his soul coming back to him from the doll. A black shadow formed around Luna. Ai stood there watching the scene as Naruko eyes went wide." Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum. Spiritum Spiritum Intaculum. In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum." Luna was becoming weak because the power was to much for her, but she just kept going. "Intaculum, In Terrum Incendium." The rest of Sasuke soul shot right into him making groan in pain. "In Terrum Incendium, Fes Matos Salvis Adisdum." The fire then dyed down when Luna stopped. She then fell to the ground. Sasuke the sun coming up and hit him, but he did not disappear into the doll.

Sasuke smiled and ran over to Luna and hugged and helped her up. "Thank you Luna." Luna took a breath.

"No problem Sasuke." Sasuke turned to see Naruko running to him. He stended one arm, so she can hug him as he helped Luna. Sasuke saw Ai standing there and smiled.

"Come on Ai." Ai laugh and over to the group for a group hug.

"Now that your back we can go home." Ai turned to Naruko and whispered to Sasuke. "Is she coming?" Sasuke smiled and nod his head. "Ok lets go." Everone formed a circle and grabbed each other hands and closed their eyes and started chanting their spell back home.

~X~

Mikoto was pacing back forth wait for her son to return. Fugaku wacthed from his throne and the double door flew open with guard running in and stand in line as Sasuke, Naruko, Luna , and Ai walked in. Once they where close to the steps they bowed. Fugaku stood up and walked up them.

"Arise." They then stood you. Sasuke has not seen his father in so long.

"Father." Before Fugaku can speak Mikoto ran to her son and hugged him.

"Oh my baby! I missed you much. What happen to you Sasuke?"

"I remember what happen. I was working in my room when Orochimaru came and said that I can't be here for his plain and poof I was a doll." Mikoto eyes went wide and turned to her husband.

"Fugaku." Fugaku called for his guards and have them search the casel for Orochimaru. Sasuke's older brother Itiachi then came in and laughed when he saw Sasuke.

"Hey little brother. I missed you." Sasuke hugged his brother back and pulled Naruko into his arms. Itachi smiled at the human. "And who is this Sasuke?"

Sasuke kissed Naruko and smiled at his family. "This is the mother of my child and my soon to be wife. She can stay: can she father."

Fagaku looked at Naruko and smiled.

**To be continued**

**The last chapter is coming up next. It will be up tonight.**


	20. The end

2 years later

Naruko was a demon for two years and her marriage with Sasuke was amazing. Naruko was no longer tan. She had blood red lips and pale skin. They where sitting in their loving room watch their baby boy play on the floor. Orochimaru was arrested and was charge with death. Fugkau allowed Naruko to be human until her pregnancy was over. Right after the birth of their son Naruko was turned.

Sasuke and Naruko would sometime go back to earth with Luna and Ai. Luna and Ai would plank people on Halloween nights, as Sasuke and Naruko would take their child trick or treating. Ai was now married was four months pregnant, as Luna was living with her boyfriend Jin. Minatowas still in prison as Kushina was not remarried.

Naruko and Sasuke was smiling at their child building stuff with his blocks. Sasuke turned to Naruko.

"You always make me so happy Naru." Naruko smiled back and cuddled against Sasuke.

"Same here Sasuke." Naruko tracing circles on Sasuke's chest. "Have you though about it yet?" Naruko asked as she looked up at her husband.

Sasuke looked deep into her eyes. "Are you sure?" Naruko smiled and nod her once. Sasuke kissed her lips. "Take Tobi tobi his room for his nap and meet me in the bed." Sasuke stood up and walked up stairs to their room. Sasuke and Naruko where talking about having another baby for while now. Naruko watched her husband disappeared up the stairs before looking down at Tobi who's eyes was getting heavey. Naruko heaved herself off the couch and walked over to her son.

He giggled and held his little arms up to be picked up. Naruko picked up her son and cuddled him in her arms against her chest and he slowly began falling asleep.

Naruko slowly made her way to his bedroom making sure he did not wake up. Naruko walked into his dark room and layed him in his bat crib. She watched him as he began sucking on his thumb. Naruko turned around and walked out of the room after blowing his candle out.

**Alright everyone. That was the last chapter.**

**I have a vote going on now the moment you read this. I nned to know what kind of story you want now. A zombie one or the huanted school. The vote ends at 12:00pm on 5-19-12. Have your votes in now and I will get started at 12:05pm. Vote now. Thank you for your suport over this story. :D**


	21. Vote

**:D Alright everyone the vote is over. The winner The Huanted School. it's going to have different titel to it. Be ready because it's being published tonight or soon.**


	22. Message

**The chapter to 'College Terror' is up. And can someone please do a zombie one where Naruko or Naruto gets bitten and dose not tell Sasuke until someone comes to save them, but Naruko dose not leave with them and sasuke gets upset as he watched Naruko or Naruto disappear.**


End file.
